The Missing Piece of His Heart
by Schuneko
Summary: Major Jack Harkness has never met a servant that warranted more than a week in his bed. The Altered, are said to be extraordinarily gifted companions, even better lovers and for the price of a small planet. One could be yours. Through some twist in fate an Altered is chosen for the Major's latest 'entertainment'. Can Ianto break the Major's habit?
1. Not Just a Servant

**Cause new stories kick my muse into gear!**

 **A/U, deal with it or don't read it!**

 **Lots of smut, a lot, ALOT! Oh and some angst. Consider yourself warned. ^-^**

 **Now, my lovely readers**

 **Do Enjoy!**

 **...**

The sun was blinding, the streets filthy, and all the soldier wanted was his tent. Perhaps a bath, with a couple of willing servants to join him. It sounded so good he was licking his lips. Not paying any attention, until Sargent Cutler shouted for all remaining servants to the Carrier. Most would be sent the front. A few were held back. These Servants, would have been specifically trained, to be sold in the pleasure district. A perfect way for the men to, blow off some steam.

 **TMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHH**

The Altered gulped, even as he marched resolutely forward. He didn't know which was worse. The front lines, proving he was expendable. Or kept back as a 'plaything' for the other troops. He'd heard stories of what happened to those servants. The abuse they endured at the hands of stressed soldiers. War made people, good people, do horrible things. Even if the other servants wouldn't know any better, he would. He kept his eyes front, doing his best to blend in.

His hopes had been crushed, when the auction ended and he still hadn't been chosen. Originally, he was created/Altered, to serve a single Master, be in a harem. Made for Royalty, upper class at least, if they could afford it. He would have even been ok if he'd been selected for a High-End Brothel. During the alteration process, Creator had told him he'd been meant for more than this. In the end, Creator, had only cared about his gambling debt and paying off the loan sharks. Outer rim planets paid big enough, especially for a high-end Pleasure Servant. They never asked too many questions, either. Creator, hadn't even stayed long enough, to explain what he really was. Not that his new owners would even care. He knew better than to tell at this point.

Suddenly he was yanked from the line, he nearly sobbed. He was going to be given to the soldiers after all.

"Trying to sneak off, were you?"

The Altered bit his lip, managing to stay mute as he was given the once over.

"You're too pretty to be simple cannon fodder. I bet the boys are going to love taking yer tight ass after a long day on the line." The soldier laughed, noticing the Servant's obvious distress; despite being trained for pleasure. Instead of realizing it was an odd reaction for a servant, he exploited it. "In fact, I bet…"

"You know the rules, Major Harkness gets the first pick." Cutler scoffed. Neither noticing the flash of relief in the Altered's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but he never keeps em does he?" The first soldier grinned. "You'll be chained up in the Rec Tent, waiting for the next fuck, like a good little sex toy. In no time."

 **~TMPoHH~**

The flight to the outer edges of the battle ground was relatively short. Yet it felt like hours. He still had hope. If he performed well and the Major liked him? But that soldier said the man had never kept a servant. Not, for more than a week at least. Would he be enough to break that? He knew the logistics of sex, knew how to be a companion to someone. He prayed he did things right, gave the Major enough pleasure to want him around for longer than a fortnight.

He was cleaned in a communal shower, with the three other Pleasure Servants. Inspected and dressed in what resembled a Toga. His, wine red with gold trimming. A color he'd always looked good in. He stood straight as another man walked by and scrutinized them. He nearly wept, when said man motioned him forward and told the soldiers to take the rest to the Rec Tent.

A thick black collar was fixed to his throat. He was warned, he tried to remove it or he tried to escape, the collar would drop him. He nodded fearfully, as he was lead to a bigger and more ornate tent. He was shoved inside, sat into a chair, and told not to move.

 **TMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHH**

Major Harkness, sighed as he spotted the Carrier ships landing. The men had found another Auction House to raid. True, it saved the unsold servants from flat out slavery in the coal mines. Either that, or needless death, if even the mines, weren't available. Fighting as a soldier, at least they would know, they died serving their planet. It also meant, he probably had a new playmate. New, shiny, complacent, and meek. Waiting on his every order. Never moving, unless he said. It was fun at first, a real ego boost, but it got boring after a few days. He wanted real company, a sounding board, not just a mindless devotee to fuck.

Not that the endless train of servant girls, hadn't been beautiful and fun. He missed the feeling of a man's body however. Hard plains, taught muscles. Being topped. He missed it all. Wearily he trudged back to his tent and ducked inside. Smile growing, as he looked over his new, male, toy. The Servant started, as Harkness began to remove his armor and the pieces thudded to the floor. Not even thinking, the Altered, scrambled over and started to pick up. Placing the armor in its rightful places, almost reverently.

The Major blinked, nearly salivating at the pert arse waiving in front of him. Surprised when his toy turned, still on its knees and reached for his belt.

"Where you taking everything off sir?" The Altered asked, as he stopped, his hands still at the buckle. Some form of sex act was close, so close. He could feel it, see the lust in his new Master's eyes. He was ready, at least, he hoped he was.

"I was yeah." Jack answered slowly. A little dazed at the difference from other Servants, this Toy already displayed.

He slid the belt from Jack's waist. Trying to ignore how handsome the Major was. How he'd feel if he blew this chance. "I have clothes set out, they should be more comfortable for you Sir." He added quietly. Barely starting to brush his fingers against the Major's hardening length. The Altered unsnapped Harkness's pants, pulling them off one foot at a time. Draped them over a chair and went back to teasing his new master's erection. The anticipation, almost feeling as good as the fingers in his hair.

"There's something different about you. You're not just any old pleasure servant are you?" Jack mused, not really asking so the other stayed mute.

The Altered's hands dropped and the fingers left his hair. His eyes, staring at his Master's feet, as his hopes started to march out of the tent. He had foolishly prayed this would wait. At least, until he'd had, a chance to prove what a good lover, he could be. He'd be sent to the Rec Tent for sure now. He gulped, what had he done wrong?

"Usually, the servants they send me, don't so much as blink, without permission. You on the other hand. I think you'd go so far as to suck my cock, if I didn't outright stop you." The Major added wryly.

His Master didn't sound mad, perhaps he could still salvage this?

"You're an Altered aren't you?" Harkness guessed with a small gasp. "How did you end up at an Auction House on an outer rim planet like this?"

He'd been asked direct questions. The Altered had no choice, but to answer. "Altered Servants are programmed to not only be skilled lovers, but companions. To care and anticipate our Master's needs. We are also built with any number of specified enhancements added, depending on the intended buyer or ordering party." He stated numbly, as if he was giving a company presentation. "I am Altered Cc: 293 Designation: Ianto or Ifan, depending on the preference. Though if the owner wishes, he or she may change my name completely."

"Ok, ok that's um… and how you got here?" Harkness replied, he should have known Ianto would take his momentary surprise wrong.

"Creator needed the money. He needed it fast and without much question." The Altered replied sadly. Suddenly he dropped, bowing in total supplication. "I know I haven't the right to ask Master, but please. If I am to be just another sex toy for the men. Please sir, use the collar first, it will fry the special programming. I'll be blank, clueless. Unaware, like any other unclaimed servant. Please, don't let me exist, knowing I'm just a body to abuse, a hole to fuck, please." He couldn't help it, he was sobbing, shaking, and so afraid. Whimpering please like it was the only word he knew. He felt a hand and he flinched. Relaxing, only, when he felt it rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Jack didn't say anything, just picked up the huddled ball of a servant and brought him to his bed. Harkness climbed in, unsurprised when fingers grappled and twisted in his tunic. "Hey shhh just breathe ok? Just breathe. I'm not going to let anyone else have you." The Major soothed, already having made his choice. Once he figured out his new plaything, was in fact one of the Rare and Practically Priceless; Altered.

TBC…

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed, more on it's way!**

 **P.S. This fic is gifted to all my lovely readers. Your reviews, follows, and favorites. Keep me writing when I can!**


	2. Master's Pleasure

"You, y-you're not?" Ianto sniffled, disbelief clear in his watery eyes. He was questioning a Master! Training told him he would be punished. At the moment, however, he was too upset to care. The Major's constant cooing and shushing, relaxing him enough to let Jack's tunic go. Had the Altered nearly purring, as his potential master continued to rub his back.

"Are you kidding? Those twats don't deserve an Altered. Only trust em with my life cause I have to, but they're all complete wankers. No, you're mine, just mine." Harkness scoffed. Angry at the thought of any one of them, laying even a finger, on what was his. The second Ianto had been secretly ordered, he was Jack's. Even if the Major hadn't known it yet.

"Oh, Thank You Sir, Thank You!" The Altered exclaimed. Moving quickly, so as to show his appreciation properly. He needed to please his new master. Make sure the Major didn't change his mind. Jack had no time to stop it, if he even wanted to. He started, as wet heat surrounded his cock.

"Ianto!?" Harkness gasped, canting his hips. It shouldn't surprise him really. First and foremost, Ianto was a Pleasure Servant, not a demure first date.

The Altered let him go with a pop, looking up, bright eyes blinking. "Yes Master?" Ianto asked. Waiting for instruction, eager to know how to please the man better. His face beginning to fall, as he realized he'd, once again, made an error and acted without thinking.

Harkness considered, for all of a second; then. "Sweet Goddess don't stop." The Major demanded, grappling the servant's head and forcing that sweet mouth back onto his erection. The relaxed throat, let him slide in to the root. A talented tongue constantly moving. Two tentacle like tails, slithered up his thigh, he groaned as they reached his balls, splitting apart to cradle and massage them. Allowing Ianto's hands to stay free and reach up under the tunic, to caress Jack's chest. When he had more brain power, he'd ask about any other extra's. "Fuck! I'm going to cum." Harkness wailed, unconsciously pulling, and holding Ianto's head down. His hips thrust, almost violently, as he emptied himself down the Altered's throat.

Perfect pink lips, shining with spit and cum, slipped from Jack's softening cock. The Altered, tried not to look too pathetically hopeful, but he couldn't help it. A thumb, smoothed across his lips and popped into his mouth. Ianto sucked gently, as his tails slid back into the hidden panel at the base of his spine. He wanted to ask if his Master was pleased, but he dare not. 'Will he still keep me?' Kept running circles in his head. Suddenly he was yanked back up, lips crashing down on his.

Jack had watched the tails retreat with growing interest. "What other little tricks are you hiding from me hmm?" The Major chuckled, when the kiss broke and the Altered looked horrified at the thought.

"Master I would never! I could never hide from you. Of course, you would wish to know, how stupid of me not to fully explain. Should I tell you now or would you like to punish me first?" Ianto offered. Even knowing it might incur a larger punishment, he spoke again. "I do understand pain Sir. If you wish to beat me, i-if that would please you. I will feel it." The Altered hoped he was being helpful. He was trying not to shake, all he could do was wait for his Master's decision. If Master liked causing him pain. Perhaps he wouldn't fear it so.

Master's pleasure was everything.

"Ianto I didn't… It's not…" Jack sighed and tried again. "I used the wrong word, I 'was' asking, not accusing you of actually hiding something." How long till Ianto understood a joke? Sarcasm? The Major could hardly fathom, how hard it would be for him to accept such absolutes. To not even question, the fairness, or justification of the wrath you incurred. A servant's belief in the infallibility of their 'Master', threw him. Though, there was only so much he could do, not to purposely exploit it. The Hero Worship was kinda nice and he had to admit, he could be a right selfish bastard at times.

"No punishment?" Ianto blinked. This could be a trick. He hoped not, but this Master was new. "But I was bad, naughty…"

Jack chuckled at the imagery. "I admit, I wouldn't mind spanking that arse, but not because I'm punishing you." The Major mused, and in a flash the Altered was scrambling into his lap. Bunching the toga up to his waist, before settling over his Master's knees. This part of a servant Jack remembered. Anything to please their Master. The barest hint, they would take it and run. He sighed, even as his hand cupped a firm globe of offered flesh. Harkness squeezed and Ianto wiggled, whimpering quietly.

His Master appeared to like the action. He would let himself understand the feelings then. However, Master's pleasure remained paramount. Unseen, a tail wound around his hip, circling his own cock, gripping snuggly. Strangely enough, he was relieved. He'd still feel it, enough to have the right reactions. But he'd be focused more on his Master achieving orgasm. Especially knowing he'd never reach his own.

Jack, had started raining down solid smacks. The Altered hadn't even realized. Until, he sensed the finger, exploring the furled muscle of his hole, every 4 smacks or so. "I'm enjoying the spanking, but I think this is what I really want." The Major admitted, as he slid two slick fingers into the waiting warmth of his Servant's body. The Altered, too distracted to notice the Major getting lube from anywhere.

Ianto let out a low groan "Yes. Please, Master, use me, please, please." The fingers started to move and stretch. A third joining the first two. He tried to remember, Master's pleasure was everything. He thought he was prepared, but he'd never felt such intense pleasure before. Good things, sure, but nothing like this.

"Do you enjoy this? Me preparing you?" Harkness smirked, watching the emotions, the Altered couldn't stop. Flit across Ianto's face, as he finger-fucked his toy. Curling his fingers, finding the servant's prostate. "Do you enjoy this Ianto? Does it feel good." He asked again, as he hit the spot repeatedly.

The Altered couldn't lie. He had to answer. "Y-y-yes Sir, I've never felt anything like-oh!" He wanted to ask for more, but he couldn't, he would never. Master's pleasure was everything. Master's Pleasure IS Everything. "Master, please…need to please you…can't…please…please Master." He was grateful to the tail around his cock, this was surely enough to make him cum otherwise.

"Your pleasure pleases me Ianto. I like knowing I make my partners feel good. And before you ask, yes, even an Altered Pleasure Servant." Jack purred, removing his fingers.

"All I want, is to please you Master." Ianto gasped, hoping that even through the haze of delirious euphoria, it came off genuine. His smile dopey, as the Major gave him a grin of fond acceptance.

Master believed him.

"I know Ianto, which is why I'm going to fuck you, hard." Jack positioned him. Up on his hands and knees, knowing he'd be able to easily flip the Altered to his back for the next round. It had been a rough day and marathon sex, always made him feel better.

When the Major swiftly breached him, he gasped. The Altered's training kicked in and he pushed back, earning a rapid burst of thrusts. In this position, he knew he wouldn't be able to do a lot. Still, he did what he could. Widening his knees as much as possible and sinking down to rest his head on his arms. Pushing his arse into his Master's harsh rhythm. Offering all he had, hoping the Major would accept it.

"That's it, yes! Goddess yer so fuckin tight! Oh, Gods I'm going to. Fuck! Shit! I'm going to cum." Harkness roared, as he snapped his hips over, over, and again. Ianto clenched, faking an orgasm. It was enough to send his Master over.

Again, the Altered wished, he could ask if he'd executed his training properly. It was true, his Master had orgasmed and rather quickly at that. Ianto's hole's virginity/tightness, obviously played a role. This meant, there could be things he did wrong. Despite his failings, the Major had achieved orgasm. He bit his lip, determined to stay quiet. Anything he did wrong, Master would tell him soon enough.

Jack collapsed in euphoric bliss, across the Servant's back. "That was really good, but it would have been better, if you had actually cum. I know you were faking that orgasm." Harkness mumbled, realizing his mistake to late.

Fuck, but his mouth got him into so much trouble!

Ianto gasped, tensing as he realized his Master knew. It was never his intention, but… "Please Master, I'm sorry, please, punish me. I've lied to you. Please." The Altered begged. "I just, I only want to… I thought… It felt so good and… I couldn't lose focus. I… Punish me, please I know I deserve whatever you decide." He was shaking, and sobbing. More ashamed of himself, than afraid of Master's reaction. "I can be better…please. So much better…"

The Major tried to stop the meltdown. Quickly realizing, only acknowledging the 'fault', would do it. He grappled the Altered into a hug. Cooing and rubbing his back to try and calm him down. "Ianto you "lied", yes, because you don't know your Master, past standard training. I will teach you how to please me as I punish you how I see fit." Jack explained, all the tension drained from Ianto's body. He'd get to atone for his mistake. Such a kind master. "Remember, my partner's pleasure gives me pleasure?" The Major asked slowly.

"Yes Master." Ianto mumbled.

"Good, that's your first lesson. And I think, a fitting punishment."

Ianto was confused. If his pleasure could be a punishment. He didn't see how…

Harkness nestled his lips in the Altered's ear. "I'm going to tie you to this bed and first I'll tease you till you cum. Then I'm going to fuck you and you will cum. I'm going to watch you cum all night." Jack growled and Ianto gasped. It was more than he deserved, surely! But he could never argue with Master's wants. His decisions. If it made Master happy, he would do anything.

Master's pleasure was everything. Master's Pleasure Is Everything!

TBC….


	3. Perfect Servant Inc

**My loverly Awatere11 has allowed me to borrow her idea from Sorry: Where The Doctor and Rose go to different dimensions and save Jack and Ianto's relationship. If you haven't, go read it tis quite good. I took the idea and ran so, here we go!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **One Month Ago:**

 **Perfect Servant Inc…**

"I'm not sure I'm ok with this!" A blonde woman hissed, as they stepped from the TARDIS into the factory. The Company claimed to 'make' and train the best Altereds in the galaxy.

"This is a different world. I'm sure there are problems, but Android Servants isn't thought to be one of them." The Doctor replied. "I know this seems weird or bad, but look Ianto is about to be destroyed and I know Jack is Jack in any world. He will protect his love." He added.

"Ok, you're right, what do we do?"

 **TMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHH**

 **Present Day:**

 **Major's Tent…**

"Arms up." Jack instructed softly. Ianto lifted them without question. Silk ropes, leading from the bed posts, tied into leather cuffs. The Major fixed those cuffs around the Altered's wrists. "Not too tight? Are they giving you any discomfort Ianto?" He amended, sliding his hand down an outstretched arm.

"No Master." Ianto answered honestly.

"You're not just telling me what I want to hear, are you Ianto?" The Major asked skeptically. Trailing fingers along his Altered's chest, tweaking a nipple. Making the Servant moan softly.

"I must tell the truth Master. I cannot lie if you ask me a direct question." Ianto replied, adding the last part before the Major could say anything. Thankfully Harkness smiled in understanding. Playing with his Servant's nipples till they hardened and the Altered squirmed.

"Can you sit up? I want to see you better."

"Of course, Master."

The Major sighed, the 'battles' would have to wait. He'd hear Ianto call him Jack, if he was patient, not if he rushed things. So, he moved down the bed. "Knees bent." Again, he wasn't questioned, nor did the Altered hesitate. Harkness nearly forgot his plan. He crawled onto the bed, reached out to cup Ianto's cheek. "You will do this for me." Jack murmured, kissing the Altered softly.

"Anything." Ianto breathed, with total adoration shining in his eyes. Harkness leaned in again. Kissing him till they were both breathless and panting.

"Enjoy it." The Major instructed. Before sliding lower and swallowing the Altered's cock. Always ready for sex. Ianto always remained at least semi 'interested'. He looked up, the Altered looked debauched, but desperate and conflicted. Jack felt horrible. He'd given no further instructions. How could he expect Ianto to please him without telling him specifics? Harkness, kept forgetting the Altered, was neither complete human or complete Pleasure Servant. He pulled back, letting Ianto go with a soft pop.

Trying to avoid another break down. He surged up, growling in the Altered's ear. "I want you to react, be unrestrained, let me hear your pleasure. I have special tech; this tent is sound proof. No one, but me will know. You're safe with me." Jack assured, actually licking at the silent tears Ianto couldn't stop. He started trailing open mouthed kisses down the Altered's neck to his chest. The Major didn't stop till again, Ianto was moaning and squirming. He leaned down taking the Altered's cock back into his mouth.

 **~TMPoHH~**

"How many tails do you have Ianto?" The Major inquired, sliding from the bed. Watching the Altered fall apart, had been just as delicious, as swallowing his cum. Someone had pulled out all the stops with this one. Lightly flavored cum, that was…different. It was like the original purchaser had told Ianto's creator to just 'go wild'. Even more disturbing was the idea they somehow knew this Altered would end up in Jack's bed.

"Three Sir." The Altered answered easily. All of them, slid out to 'wave' at Harkness.

 **TMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHH**

 **One Month ago:**

 **Perfect Servants Inc…**

"Oi you! You there, no one's allowed…" Owen shouted, trailing off as the Doctor flashed the psychic paper. "Oh, well Minister. My apologies. Not often we have the head of P. S. Inc. here. Especially in the reject section." Harper simpered. Twisting his gloved hands nervously.

"All fine, all fine. You weren't to know. Unannounced, catch you off your guard. Eh? May I introduce my P. A. miss Tyler?" The Doctor replied, turning to Rose.

"Rose." She smiled, holding out a hand as Owen kindly ungloved one of his to shake it.

"We'd like to know what's wrong with this model here?"

"Oh, that's Ifan Cc: 293. He was, erm, returned. I guess you'd say." Owen explained with discomfort.

"What! Why?!" Rose blurted and both men looked at her in surprise. "I just mean, he looks perfectly fine to me." She muttered, blushing.

"Malfunction, was the complaint listed. Also, he was a gift and they um "thought he was ugly". Alien race or some such. No accounting for taste apparently." Harper continued.

"So, fix him." Miss Tyler stated, thinking the answer was obvious.

"I would, honestly I would, but his alterations are worth more as scrap than he is."

"Is he unique?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"Ifan? Yes, the model, everything down to his cock." Rose giggled and the Doctor rolled his eyes. Things he went through for Jack. "He was a prototype, essentially all Altered's are. Way too expensive to mass produce."

"Yes of course, silly of me to ask." The Doctor replied. "Well lets have the rest of the tour, oh and have your techs bring lovely Ifan back to the lab."

"Minister?"

"I just found the perfect gift for a friend of ours." He winked at his P. A. as she smiled. "We're quite fond of this friend you see. And Ifan is such a rare thing."

"Of, of course. Anything for the Minister!" Owen smiled nervously. Wouldn't do to lose his job over an Altered headed for the scrap bin.

"There's a good lad." The Doctor grinned.

 **~TMPoHH~**

He pulled out his sonic, waving it over Ianto's still form. Rose checked over the Altered's information sheet. "Good lord is there Anything they didn't alter?!" She huffed.

"He was meant for a respectable upscale brothel. They pay top dollar to get what no one else has. Their tagline is: Servants and Altereds that cater to every need. So, they order ones created with every possible Alteration." Owen explained with a shrug.

"But you said he was originally a gift."

"Well yes, for the night. The client's son was apparently so displeased, the client used his influence to force them, well, to return him."

Rose bit her tongue.

"Does this happen often?" The Doctor asked slowly, willing the blonde to calm down.

"Honestly? Never. It was such a shock, when they turned up on our doorstep with him in tow. I really hope your friend will be pleased."

"Oh, I'm sure he will be." Rose smiled.

"Well here's your problem!" The Doctor explained. "Looks like someone took him apart only to short cut the system when they put him back together."

"Ugh Morons, no wonder. Stupid kid no doubt. I see what you mean. Give me an hour. I can fix him right up for you!"

 **TMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHHTMPoHH**

 **Present Day:**

 **The Major's Tent…**

"I think you were meant for a Brothel Ianto." Jack mused as he directed the tails. Two to stroke the Altered's cock, the other wrapping around his fingers. Adding to the sensations when Harkness pushed them in and out of Ianto's arse. "Never realized I don't get lube, do you?"

"N-n-no sir." The Altered gasped between moans. His body arching as waves of pleasure crashed over him. "Please sir, please use me."

"Hmm, you've cum for me twice already. I think you've earned it!" Jack replied, the pure joy on Ianto's face actually making him smile. An Altered lived to serve and please their master. Grinning as he replaced the fingers with all of the tails, letting them get nice and slick from Ianto's self-lubricating hole. Gently he pulled them free. "I want these in me, while I'm in you." Harkness instructed, using what was left on his fingers to lube up his erection. The tails breaching him one by one as he pounded into the Altered. Pushing his legs further apart as he lost himself to the pleasure; coursing through his blood.

"Oh sir! Oh, Master yes! You feel so good!" Ianto cried, hoping he was saying the right thing. He was still new to Jack's lessons.

Such a kind Master, patient, forgiving.

The Major leaned in to kiss him. "Gods you're so tight, so hot and slick." Harkness gasped. "Cum for me, make me cum." Just like that, Ianto lost it with a warbling, inarticulate cry. "Gods yes!" Jack yelped as the Altered's muscles clamped tight and he pumped Ianto full of his essence. Spattered with cum, he collapsed onto the Altered's chest.

"Was I better? Was I good enough?" Ianto whimpered, too dazed to have an inner monologue.

"Oh sweetling. You are so much more than enough." Jack mumbled. Not realizing the Altered hadn't meant to speak it aloud.

 **TBC...**


End file.
